To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Remade
To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Remade is the 7th episode of SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate the SpongeBob Remade Episode To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot SpongeBob SquarePants (character) must decide if he wants to keep his last name as SquarePants or switch to BubbleBottom. Transcript at SpongeBob’s house in the morning. Foghorn alarm goes off. SpongeBob: (getting out of bed) Good Morning Gary! Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: Oh, yeah! My parents are visiting me today at 9:11 sharp! Gary, what time is it?! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: 9:10?! I have to get ready fast! off the bed and lands in pants, but forgets to put belt. (doorbell rings) Its my parents! (SpongeBob runs to the front door) Hello mom and dad! fall down and SpongeBob’s cheeks turn red. Guess I forgot to wear my belt. nervously. Scene cuts to SpongeBob and his parents in the living room eating Krabby Patties. So, how are the homemade Krabby Patties? Margaret: Good. SpongeBob, we actually came here to discuss something important with you. Well SpongeBob, we were recently arguing over your surname because I want you to change to a Bubblebottom but your father wants you to stay a SquarePants so we’re letting you decide. Bu remember this when you vote. You came out of my vagina so you should use my last name. Harold: Well I had to shove my dick up that thing you call a vagina so you should use my last name! Margaret: Oh, that’s too far! I could’ve had sex with anyone and I chose you! SpongeBob: Uh, mom, dad. Margaret: Oh, yeah. Anyway, you have until 4:20 tomorrow. SpongeBob: Okay. *Harold: We should go now, SpongeBob. Bye. and Margaret leave house. *SpongeBob: Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Oh, Gary, what should I pick?! SquarePants or Bubblebottom?! *Gary: Meow. *SpongeBob: You’re right. I’ll decide tomorrow. cuts to night time. SpongeBob is in bed. Goodnight, Gary. *Gary: Meow. *SpongeBob: asleep. No, SquarePants. No, Bubblebottom. to SpongeBob’s dream. Harold and Margaret are with SpongeBob. *Harold: So, SpongeBob, you chose SquarePants, right? *Margaret: No, he chose Bubblebottom! *SpongeBob: Uh, I can’t decide! and Margaret’s faces become red. *Harold and Margaret: deep voice Then you’re not our son anymore! SpongeBob out of house and SpongeBob falls in a hole. *SpongeBob: Ahhhhhh! falling and lands in a fiery area. Where am I? sign and reads. Welcome… to hell?! I’ve gotta get out of here! comes. *Satan: Welcome to hell, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Why am I here?! *Satan: Because you disappointed your parents and now you will be here for eternity! *SpongeBob: Noooooooo! up. Gasps. Oh, it was only a dream. gasps. I’m late for work! changed and runs to the Krusty Krab. Scene cuts to Krusty Krab. *Mr. Krabs: Squidward, where is SpongeBob?! *Squidward: How should I know. comes in Krusty Krab. *SpongeBob: Sorry for being late, Mr. Krabs! to kitchen. *Mr. Krabs: Well, sorry doesn’t change the fact that this is coming out of your paycheck! cuts to later that day. Patrick comes to Krusty Krab *Squidward: Oh, great. What would you like to order, Patrick. *Patrick: Uh, I’ll have one sex loving woman! *Squidward: This isn’t a strip club, this is a restaurant. *Patrick: Oh, in that case, I’ll have one Krabby Patty to go. I have to go to the strip club after this. *Squidward: Okay. One Krabby Patty. *SpongeBob: Yeah, whatever. Krabby Patty on the grill. *Squidward: Huh, he is not as enthusiastic as usual. *SpongeBob: SquarePants, Bubblebotttom. What to pick? Hmm… patty burns and a small fire comes. What to… Oh my God! Fire! Krabs runs in kitchen and gasps. Mr. Krabs grabs a fire extinguisher and puts fire out. *Mr. Krabs: Boy, what the hell were you doing?! *SpongeBob: I’m sorry, Mr. Krabs. It’s just my mom wants me to change my last name to Bubblebottom but my dad wants me to change it to SquarePants and I don’t know what to do! *Mr. Krabs: Well, I think you are stressing yourself. Why don’t you clear your mind of everything, then it’ll be easier for you to work. *SpongeBob: You’re right, Mr. Krabs! *Mr. Krabs: That’s me boy! Now get back to… *SpongeBob: I have just got to go home and think! home. *Mr. Krabs: Wait, that’s not what I meant! Oh great, he’s gone. Boy, this is coming out of your pay check! cuts to SpongeBob’s house. *SpongeBob: Now, hmm SquarePants or Bubblebottom? comes with a pair of SpongeBob’s pants. *Gary: Meow. *SpongeBob: Gary, are you trying to tell me something. gives SpongeBob the pants. Gary, I don’t see what you’re trying to tell… Oh! I got it! cuts to later that day. Okay, the time is 4:19. They should be here in a minute. rings. Oh, they’re here! door. Hi, mom, hi dad! Come in! and Margaret come in. Scene cuts to living room. *Margaret: So, SpongeBob did you decide what last name you want? *SpongeBob: Yes, I have! I have chose… *Harold: Come on, SquarePants. *Margaret: Come on Bubblebottom. *SpongeBob: SquarePants. Harold: Yes! *Margaret: But why?! *SpongeBob: Well, you see, SquarePants is a better name for me as it matches my pants and I have always been a SquarePants and I don’t want that to change. *Margaret: Well, okay it’s your choice. We should get going. Bye, son! and Harold leave house. *SpongeBob: Well, a happy ending for all. But wait a minute, I think I am forgetting something. Hmm, what is it? cuts to the Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs is cooking the Krabby Patties. *Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes Category:Comedy Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:TheCreepyPastaLover Category:ElectroElf Category:TV-PG